The present disclosure relates generally to seating devices and methods and more particularly to portable seats for use in stadiums.
Event spaces such as stadiums, coliseums, amphitheaters, gymnasiums and other venues often provide flat bench-style seating for visitors. Conventional bench seats typically include a flat surface on which a user sits. Such seats are often made of metal or wood and extend along seating rows so that multiple spectators may sit on a single flat surface in a side-by-side arrangement. These types of seats are often oriented in an stepped configuration between forward rows and back rows such that users sitting in a rear row are positioned slightly above users seated in forward rows so that all users can see. These types of bench seats usually lack a backrest, are generally uncomfortable, and may even be painful for users who have back or joint conditions. Additionally, bench seats of this type are generally not padded, so users are often forced to sit directly against hard wood or metal surface.
Various devices have been developed for users to carry to sporting and entertainment events to make sitting on flat bench-style seats more comfortable. For example, conventional foam stadium seats include a portable pad that a user may carry to an event and place on top of the flat bench-style seat. The user may then sit on the pad to provide comfort. Some portable stadium seats also include a padded back support on a frame to allow a user to lean back while sitting on the stadium seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529 teaches a stadium seat having a seat portion with a folding back for placement on a flat bench seat in a stadium.
Conventional portable stadium seats generally include a flat seating area and a flat back rest. These types of devices may provide some relief for users as compared to sitting directly on the bench seat itself. However, for many users, conventional portable stadium seats remain uncomfortable.
What is needed then are improvements in devices and methods for portable seats for use in stadiums, coliseums, amphitheaters, gymnasiums and other venues that provide flat bench-style seating for visitors.